Interrupted
by jaLEXIam
Summary: OneShot. Rosalie/Emmett. Rosalie works on her car, but finds that she is stopped by a very eager Emmett. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I own not Stephanie Meyer's characters or a Lamborghini (that would be Volkswagen), but only the ideas of this fanfiction.**

There is something peaceful about working on cars. Maybe it is the way everything fits together with a little bit of elbow grease and the correct angle. Every moment I can spare, between Emmett and the mirror; I find myself in our garage under the lift tweaking and tuning for the optimal performance I crave.

However, after a few decades working on your typical sports cars like the Toyota Supra and the Chevrolet Corvette Z06, I found I needed a little more challenge. I needed the challenge of the 6.2 liter V12 found in a Lamborghini Murciélago. I yearn for the attention the fancy sports car needs and I cannot help but laugh when the men stare.

As with any manual, the clutch needed replacing and I found myself removing the transmission as if it weighed no more than a feather and set it on the garage floor. I chuckled as I pictured all the faces that these same men would make when they saw me easily pick up the heavy transmission with one hand. I shook the image out of my head as I picked out the old flywheel and clutch. I threw the old and worn engine parts into the garbage and opened the new 3 disc carbon clutch.

I rubbed my dirty hands on the shirt I stole from Emmett before I pulled my hair out of my eyes. I was about to start installing the new pieces, when a strong hold grabbed me from behind. I let out a quick gasp. A deep chuckle echoed in the garage, "did I scare you, baby?"

"No! Of course not," I answered stubbornly.

"I always jump when I am caught totally prepared too." Emmett continued to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" I twisted around, so that I was facing his shirtless body now. His smile was wide and not because of his joke, but for another reason that I quickly discovered once I had turned around. He leaned his forehead against mine and gruffly whispered, "You are so damn hot when you work on cars."

I guess that explains the boner.

"You got a moment?" he pleaded with his eyes and his voice would have sent goose bumps down my body; had I the ability to react in such a manner. He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled his grease stained shirt above my head. His hands removed my bra in a second simple motion.

I pulled his belt off and yanked his boxers off with his pants in one fluid motion. I covered his dick with my mouth for a moment, before he pulled me upright. He grabbed my shorts and yanked them off. "There that is better."

I jumped onto him, so that my legs where wrapped tightly around his waist and kissed his neck a few times, letting my tongue trail on his skin. After my tongue wrote on his neck, I nipped his ear lightly and heard his breath catch. He kissed me back, his tongue dancing with mine. I could feel him hard between my legs, but he wasn't inside of me yet, and this fact bothered me. So, I kissed his lips roughly in order to show him my discontent, but he still stayed between my thighs. He broke the kiss to nibble on my lip. Then, he laid me on the table, and pulled my legs onto his shoulders.

I lay back relaxing as his tongue performed miracles between my thighs. My stomach quivered with want as his tongue double teamed with his fingers. He runs his hand up and down the inside of my legs as his tongue attacks me and forces me to moan. Then, he kisses my stomach while his fingers discover the warmth and wetness found inside of me. "Emmett! I want you in me, now!" I growl with anticipation.

He chuckled as he rolled his body on top of mine, "I like it when you get impatient." I wrapped my legs around him once more and he begins to push inside me. The first few were gentle, and made me growl lightly with pleasure. I pulled my legs closer, forcing him deeper into me and he growled with delight.

He thrust harder now and I could feel my muscles growing tighter. I wiggled to lessen the tightening of the muscles, but he held me still and my stomach clinched together tightly. He pulled out completely and the muscles relaxed a little bit. I felt a moment of relief as the tension released. Then, suddenly, he was deeper than before and I heard myself scream out.

He pulled out, but not completely, and drove back in. The tension was back; I felt it everywhere. I grabbed the table to steady myself as he shoved himself into me quickly. He placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me down onto him. "Emmett!" I found my voice barely audible, "Oh my God, Emmett!"

He moaned a little and continued his pattern of in and out. One of his hands traveled off my shoulder and traced the soft skin around my boob. His lips began playing with my nipple as he drove into me stronger every time. My mind went blank and I closed my eyes, trying to push my body into relaxation. I released with a loud moan mixed a higher whine. Emmett drove once more as my muscles relaxed causing me to whimper as he met his release.

Emmett lay on me pressing me lightly onto the table that toppled for a minute then broke underneath us. "Great, now we owe Esme another table!"


End file.
